vetofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Opowiadania ze świata Veto!
Dworek w Nieporęcie czyli bal u Jana Kazimierza (artykuł ukazał się w czasopiśmie Gozoku) Autor: Krzysztof Schechtel Kiedy wąskim traktem wjeżdżało się na niewielkie wzniesienie oczom podróżnych ukazywał się niesamowity widok – rozległe lasy otaczały ze wszystkich stron wspaniałe jezioro, cudnie błękitne w świetle południowego słońca. Kiedy oczarowany podróżny zjeżdżał niżej mógł dostrzec zarysy niewielkiej wioski, nad którą górował okazały kościół. Bliżej lasu, po prawej stronie stał tartak, który łatwo dostrzec było, ze względu na wycięte wokół niego drzewa. Podróżny mijał ten drewniany, skromny budynek, kiedy kierował się do wsi. Po chwili tartak znikał już za plecami, szczelnie schowany za wschodnią ścianą lasu. Przez kilkanaście minut jechało się jeszcze w kompletnej głuszy, pomiędzy drzewami, potem pojawiały się już pierwsze domy. Większość z nich była drewniana, bielona wapnem, czasem podmurowana, jednak schludna i zadbana, jak to na Mazowszu. Którymś budynkiem z kolei była piętrowa karczma, sąsiadująca jak to zwykle bywa, z kościołem. Karczma „U Macieja” cieszyła się niesłabnącą popularnością, szczególnie, kiedy do dworku przybywali goście. A tak właśnie było tym razem. Dworek w Nieporęcie od dawna był w posiadaniu rodziny Wazów. Nie bez zatargów z poprzednimi właścicielami zdobył go Zygmunt III, kiedy siedziby blisko Warszawy poszukiwał. Szwed chcąc odpocząć od miejskiego zgiełku lubił zaszywać się w tym czarownym miejscu. Tak jak król Zygmunt lubił odosobnienie, charakterystyczne zresztą dla swego temperamentu, tak jego syn znacznie wyżej cenił sobie rozległe lasy, pełne zwierzyny, gdzie i na niedźwiedzia zasadzić się można było. Młody król był znany ze swego rycerskiego charakteru, więc nie raz i nie dziesięć na dzika czy inszego zwierza samojeden się zasadzał. Ostatni raz, jak wspominał tutejszy ochmistrz, dwa lata temu Władysław tu bywał, zanim choroba ostatecznie go zmogła, czyli roku pańskiego 1647. Brat króla Władysława – Jan Kazimierz czuł się tutaj nad wyraz swobodnie i dlatego właśnie w leśnej rezydencji znamienitego gościa przyjąć postanowił. Aby być ścisłym należy dodać, że w istocie na pomysł wydania balu w Nieporęcie wpadła królowa Ludwika, niedawna jeszcze wdowa po Władysławie, teraz jego brata oblubienica. Ludwika Maria de Gonzaga, księżna de Nevers nudziła się w Polsce, rzecz to była powszechnie wiadoma. Dwór miał insze niźli Francuzi zwyczaje. Biesiady zazwyczaj sprowadzały się do jedzenia, picia i ogólnej dnia następnego niemocy. Mało w nim było dyskretnych zabaw, spacerów, które na dworze francuskim były rytuałem, o rozmaitych konkursach i loteriach nie wspomniawszy. Szczególne katusze przeżywała Ludwika, kiedy rządził Władysław IV. Syn Zygmunta w Polsce był chowany, tutejsze obyczaje wysoko sobie cenił, do tego lubował się w biesiadach, polowaniach i innych stanu szlacheckiego rozrywkach. Młoda wówczas królowa była rozżalona, żałując częstokroć, że do tak odległego kraju wybrać się musiała. Z czasem jednak przywykła, szczególnie, że stworzyła wokół siebie namiastkę francuskiego dworu, pośród którego czuła się swobodnie i radośnie. Dzisiaj, 15 stycznia A.D. 1649 był jej wielki dzień. Do Polski przybywał Karol Gustaw, król Szwecji, wielka nadzieja na realizacje mocarstwowych planów Jana Kazimierza. Sejm nie dalej jak tydzień temu został przerwany, kiedy szlachta dowiedziała się o magnackim spisku, którego celem było osadzenie na tronie polskim króla szwedzkiego. Kanclerz Ossoliński długo z Oxiensterną paktował zanim mądry układ zawiązali. Karol X dostawał tron polski, lecz w razie jego śmierci dziedziczyć miał Jan Kazimierz oraz jego potomkowie, tak samo rzecz wyglądała w odniesieniu do tronu szwedzkiego. Oczywiście śmierć Jana Kazimierza przed Karolem X całą rzecz odwracała. Był więc to hazard, który jednak dawał szansę na względny spokój w kraju, szczególnie w Inflantach i Prusiech, pozwalał mocniej na sprawie kozackiej się skoncentrować i z tatarskimi zagonami zrobić porządek. Tak sprawę obmyślił Kanclerz Wielki, z królowej wydatną pomocą. Jak to zwykle w Rzeczypospolitej zawiązał się rokosz mający całej sprawie się przeciwstawić. Za buntem stał książę Jeremi, świadomy że zwycięstwo jego wroga – Ossolińskiego, dla niego oznaczać będzie prawdziwe kłopoty. Rokoszanie z elekcji się wycofali, obóz kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Warszawy zakładając, gdzie dowodził teraz Jerzy Lubomirski równie Wazów planom nieprzychylny. Tymczasem, z okazji korzystając lojalna Wazom i wspierających ich Radziwiłłom, szlachta na króla Karola X obrała. Teraz czekał on na koronację, w warszawskiej katedrze, w obawie przed wrogimi wojskami król Szwedzki wraz z potężną armią granicę polską przekroczył i do Warszawy się zbliżał. Aby jednak szlachty elekcyjnej nie prowokować postanowiono, że Szwedzi w Inflantach pozostaną, a król na czele niewielkiego orszaku do Warszawy wkroczy. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem i postanowiono, że za dwa dni, czyli 17 stycznia odbędzie się koronacja. Dzisiaj natomiast Jan Kazimierz zacnego krewniaka podejmie balem w nieporęckim dworku. Królowa postanowiła osobiście wszystkich spraw doglądnąć. Najpierw wedle polskiego zwyczaju stoły kazała w podkowę ułożyć, przez co w środku potężnej sali tworzyło się dużo miejsca na tańce i pokazy rozmaite. Następnie stoły adamaszkowymi obrusami przyoblec kazała, w błękitnym kolorze. Na nie służki cudne kwiaty wysypały, wszystkie o pięknych białych płatkach. Obrusy do ziemi sięgały niemalże, co kilka cali podwijane ku górze poprzez grube białe wstęgi, co zygzak tworzyło wytworny. Na stołach rozstawiono kandelabry srebrne, co zarządziła królowa, ku ogromnemu ochmistrza zaskoczeniu, boć jego zdaniem „nie godziło się zacnych gości tak podłym kruszcem ugaszczać”. Ludwika jednak głucha była na jego skargi, chcąc wygląd bardziej spójnym uczynić. Pomiędzy świecznikami ustawiono prawdy, czyli metalowe półmisy, na których stawiano wazy i półmiski z jadłem wszelakim. Dalej kładziono srebrne talerze, na nich serwety, co do jednej błękitne, które chleb i łyżki przysłaniały. Dworek tak od zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz był drewniany, co z jednej strony budziło zachwyty nad „wspaniałą ciesielką”, z drugiej zaś obawy, iże długo budynek ten nie postoi. Największa sala, którą właśnie dekorowano białymi kwiatami, błękitnymi draperiami i najlepszymi obrazami, była tak obszerna, iż kilkadziesiąt osób zmieścić się w niej mogło. Wśród zaproszonych gości był, obok króla Szwedzkiego, kanclerz Oxiensterna, Ci za stołem honorowe miejsca, tuż przy gospodarzach zająć mieli. Dalej na liście poczesne miejsce zajął Jerzy Ossoliński, Dominik Zasławski, dwaj bracia Opalińscy, obaj książęta Radziwiłłowie oraz wielu, wielu innych senatorów, wojewodów i magnatów. Z oczywistych względów brakowało w tym gronie kniazia Jeremiego i kilku jemu przychylnych karmazynów. Plotka głosiła, że i sam marszałek Stanisław Lubomirski przybędzie, despekt swemu synowi czyniąc i jasno wskazując, po której stronie jego ród stanąć powinien. Nie minęło południe a sala biesiadna była gotowa. Ochmistrz zająć się teraz musiał przygotowaniem trunków – a to zacnego piwa, a to gorzałki i miodu przedniego. Wino prosto z Francji dla biesiadników ofiarowała pani de Maintence, jedna z dwórek Ludwiki Marii, która prosto z Paryża do Nieporętu jechała. Obok trunków i jadła, trzeba było trakt starannie odśnieżyć, co też zaordynowano godzinę wcześniej. Wydawało się, że wszystko w najlepszym jest porządku. Goście za najdalej trzy godziny mieli się zacząć pojawiać. Za oknem padał śnieg, grube płaty osadzały się na szybach, zalegały na podwórzu i na traktach. Drzewa pokrywały się ciężkimi czapami, które co pewien czas z głuchym odgłosem spadały na trakt. Ludwika Maria siedziała przed lustrem, pozwalając aby jedna z jej służek – piegowata blondyneczka, o bladej cerze, która jeszcze trzynastu lat nie skończyła, włosy królowej starannie rozczesywała. Tymczasem druga ze służebnych pudrem lica swojej pani pokrywała. Ludwika Maria skończyła w ubiegłym roku trzydzieści siedem lat, czas był dla niej łaskawy – wciąż miała tą dziewczęcą iskrę w oczach, która oczarowała niegdyś wielu kawalerów, tak w Paryżu, jak i w Warszawie. Zmarszczki starannie zakrywała, a kruczoczarne włosy nie były jeszcze srebrem przetykane. Przyglądała się sobie uważnie jeszcze kilka chwil, wreszcie otworzyła niewielką szufladę i wyciągnęła mahoniową szkatułkę, pięknie rzeźbioną i starannie srebrem obitą. Z rękawa swojej sukni wyciągnęła kluczyk i zgrabnym ruchem przekręciła go w zamku. Wnętrze ukrywało najróżniejszą biżuterię – bransolety, kolczyki, klipsy, łańcuszki różnych rozmiarów, opaski na włosy, niektóre przebogate inne skromniejsze. Na zewnątrz słychać już było poruszenie – przyjechali pierwsi goście, ściemniało się. Kilkunastu hajduków wjechało przodem, wszyscy w prostych, szarych kurtach i zimowych czapach na głowie. Za nimi na podwórze wjechała kareta z herbem Potockich na drzwiach. Pierwszy z hajduków zeskoczył z konia i drzwiczki otworzył. Powoli, dostojnie wyszedł przez nie brodaty, choć młody wciąż człowiek, na modłę polską ubrany, w żupan karmazynowy, delią czarną okryty. Na głowie kołpak lisi nosił, na rękach zaś skórzane rękawice. Oblicze miał pucołowate, lecz nie grube, wejrzenie bystre, młodzieńczą fantazję znamionujące. Służba czym prędzej karetę wraz z końmi hajduków odprowadziła ku stajniom. Gościni pachołkowie czym prędzej ku czeladnej się oddalili na wyraźny swego pana znak. Tymczasem ochmistrz w drzwiach pierwszego gościa powitał. W ganku delię z niego ściągnięto i kołpak wraz z rękawicami. Misę z wodą mu podano, aby ręce mógł obmyć i ku salonom poprowadzono. Jan Kazimierz stał już przy wejściu do sali rozpromieniony na widok swego pierwszego gościa. - Witam w mych skromnych progach mości hetmanie – mówiąc to wyciągnął ku niemu ręce i serdecznie go uściskał. - Ja takoż witam Jego Ekscelencję, za zaproszenie dziękując – ukłonił się przy tym dwornie pan Potocki, na co Jan Kazimierz odpowiedział tym samym. Gospodarz w przepyszną kamizelę czarną był ubrany, złotymi guzami pokrytą, spod której fantazyjnie żabot białej koszuli wystawał. Bródkę przystrzyżoną miał na modłę hiszpańską, która była równie czarna co peruka, prosto z Niderlandów sprowadzona. Po wymianie dwornych powitań gość przy stole został posadzony. Nie minął kwadrans kiedy podwórze zapełniło się powozami, karetami i kabrioletami różnych rodzajów i kolorów. Raz za razem znaczące persony się pojawiały, a to książe Bogusław Radziwiłł z nową serca wybranką, a to kanclerz Ossoliński, na wspaniałej, mahoniowej lasce się wspierający, a to wreszcie cała reszta senatorów, dam dworu i kawalerów stanu rozmaitego. Wszyscy na pojawienie się gości najważniejszych czekali w osobach króla Karola X oraz jego kanclerza. Chociaż przesadą byłoby twierdzić, że przybyli nudzili się oczekując. Najpierw piwa nalano całe garnce, potem pierwsze mięsiwa na stole się pojawiły – pieczone kuropatwy, nadziewane bażanty i kaczki. Muzycy już swe instrumenty stroili, kiedy na zewnątrz usłyszano odgłos wjeżdżającej karety. Król szwedzki powoli, majestat swój podkreślając, z powozu wysiadał. Był on dalece spokrewniony z Janem Kazimierzem, otóż Katarzyna Jagiellonka, córka Zygmunta Starego, króla Polski, wyszła za mąż za Jana III Wazę – króla Szwedzkiego. Jan III miał brata – Karola IX, który znacznie później władcą został. Potomkiem Jana był Zygmunt III nasz król oraz Szwedów monarcha, Karola natomiast byli Gustaw Adolf oraz Katarzyna. W ten sposób Zygmunt, był dla Katarzyny kuzynem, zaś dla jej syna – Karola X wujem. Można więc powiedzieć, że wychodzący właśnie z ciemnozielonego powozu mężczyzna był dla gospodarza całej ceremonii kuzynem. Dobiegał on dwudziestu siedmiu lat, królował od lat dwóch zaledwie po śmierci swej kuzynki – Krystyny, tyleż niespodziewanej, co tajemniczej. Tak czy owak królował mądrze, w czym kanclerz Oxienstern wydatnie mu dopomagał. Karol X Gustaw był człekiem postawnym, by nie rzec korpulentnym, który cienki wąsik pod nosem nosił. Podbródek był przecięty jakoby w pół dołkiem podłużnym, spiczasty nos nieco zabawnie z pulchnymi policzkami kontrastował, za to wybauszone oczy pasowały do nich jak ulał. Perukę miał gęstą na uszy spadającą i przedziałkiem rozdzieloną. Zielona kurta okrywała koszulę jasnego koloru, którą przepasała wstęga i order przecudny. Zaraz za monarchą wyszła, wspierana przez dwojga sług panna, która jak powiadano, była jego kochanką najnowszą, w drodze do Polski poznaną. Drobniutka to była osoba, o cerze tak bladej, że największe arystokratki pozazdrościć by jej mogły. Jej żółta suknia doskonale pasowała do jasnych włosów i przepięknie zielonych oczu. Panna Mutu wkrótce pod rękę króla chwyciła i wraz z nim do dworku weszła. Wszyscy obecni wstali, kiedy ochmistrz dostojnego gościa zaanonsował. Hetman Potocki „wiwat” krzyknął, co było zupełnie nie na miejscu, lecz ogólny entuzjazm dla Szweda oddawało. Kiedy tylko dostojna para usiadła dano znak jednej z dwórek, aby po panią swoją zeszła. Chwilę potem pojawiła się na szczycie schodów gospodyni. Wyglądała wspaniale – błękitna suknia z białymi detalami i srebrną biżuterią, tak doskonale pasowała do całej oprawy przyjęcia, że siedzący przy stole biesiadnicy zaniemówili. Po chwili księżna de Nevers wraz z kilkoma dwórkami po schodach zeszła do sali wchodząc dostojnie. Uśmiechnęła się do zebranych gości, po czym wsparłszy się na gospodarza ramieniu za stołem miejsce należne zajęła. - Dostojni goście – rozpoczął po chwili Jan Kazimierz. – Dzisiejsze przyjęcie to początek nowej epoki dla naszego kraju. – Mój kuzyn – mówiąc to gospodarz skinął wymownie w stronę Karola Gustawa. – Król Szwecji, bratanek Gustawa Adolfa, za dwa dni naszym monarchą się stanie. - Wiwat! – zakrzyknął nagle, nieco już podchmielony młody Potocki. - Dzięki temu – podjął Jan Kazimierz zupełnie ignorując pijackie okrzyki hetmana. – Nasze państwa zepnie klamra, podobna do tej sprzed ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, kiedy to mój ojciec, a wuj naszego dostojnego gościa, władał obydwoma naszymi krajami. Był to czas dostatni i wielce dla obu naszych krajów pomyślny. Niech więc i teraz będzie podobnie. Wznoszę toast za naszego króla – Karola X Gustawa! Kilkadziesiąt gardeł toast podjęło, wkrótce muzycy poczęli skoczną muzykę grać a i rozmowy rozgorzały z nową siłą, wszak okazja do dyskusji była wyborna. Kanclerz Ossoliński jął dopytywać się, czemu Oxienstern nie przybył, książe Janusz starał się pannie Zbarskiej przypodobać, która była jedną z najmłodszych Ludwiki Marii dwórek, co było doskonałym pretekstem do plotek, po drugiej stronie stołu. Panna Mutu wesoło i niezobowiązująco gospodynię wypytywała, dzięki czemu dwaj kuzyni – Wazowie mogli dawne czasy powspominać. I tak biesiada się rozwijała, aż wreszcie przyszedł czas na tańce, konkursy i liryki, co niezwykle pannom się spodobało. Zegary wybiły dziesiątą, kiedy ochmistrz zastukał donośnie dając znać, że lada moment kulig się rozpocznie. Sań było kilkanaście, każde gęstą warstwą skór pokryte i pochodniami oświetlone. Z przodu siedzieli powożący, z tyłu stało dwóch usługujących pacholików. W pierwszych saniach zasiadł Karol Gustaw wraz z panną Mutu, w kolejnych gospodarze, a dalej czwórkami kolejni goście. Za kawalkadą kilkudziesięciu hajduków ruszyło. Zewsząd słychać było śmiechy i piski. Wreszcie sanie ruszyły. Najpierw spokojnie, potem coraz szybciej sunęły po odśnieżonym niedawno trakcie. Minięto pierwszy zakręt głębiej w las wjeżdżając... Spojrzeli na siebie. Obaj twarze mieli zasłonięte szczelnie, obaj po przeciwległych stronach traktu stali. Wyższy spojrzał w stronę tartaku, jego kilkunastu towarzyszy stało w pogotowiu. Odgłos kuligu wydatnie się zbliżał. Otrzepał ręce raz jeszcze sprawdzając, czy drzewo łatwo da się rozchybotać. Po minięciu kolejnego zakrętu pierwsze sanie mocno przyspieszyły, przez co zniknęły na moment z oczu goniącym je następnym pojazdom. - Wspaniałe przyjęcie – krzyknęła niemalże Ludwika, w kierunku swego towarzysza. – Świetnie się bawię – uśmiechnęła się przy tych słowach księżna Gonzaga. Jan Kazimierz ścisnął mocniej jej rękę i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Zobacz tylko, jak memu kuzynowi się spieszy, pomyśleć by można, że coś nieprzystojnego z panną Mutu planują – Ludwika zaśmiała się szczerze odrzucając lecące jej na czoło włosy. - Rzeczywiście, nie widać ich zupełnie – przyznała wesoło. Pierwsze sanie szaleńczo przemknęły obok przyczajonych postaci. Na dany sygnał grupa ukryta obok tartaku wskoczyła na konie i ruszyła, aby drogę przeciąć im przy jeziorze. Wyższy z mężczyzn skinął w stronę swego vis a vis. Równocześnie mocno pchnęli drzewa. Sanie wyskoczyły zza zakrętu, woźnica wrzasnął przeraźliwie przerywając miłą pogawędkę gospodarzy, po czym gwałtownie skręcił sańmi. Jan Kazimierz mocno musiał chwycić się poręczy, aby nie wypaść. Na szczęście jego towarzyszka na nim się wsparła i jej też nic się nie stało. Sanie posunęły jeszcze kilka metrów poboczem, po czym się zatrzymały. Dwaj pachołkowie zeskoczyli i poczęli wrzeszczeć ku następnym saniom: - Stać! Stać! Droga zablokowana! Prowadzący trzecie sanie woźnica gwałtownie zahamował, po nim kolejni. Na czoło wpadli hajducy. - Sprawdźcie co się stało! – wrzeszczał na nich Mikołaj Potocki. - Szukajcie króla – wtórował mu Dominik Zasławski. Wtem po lewej stronie odezwały się jakieś głosy i szczęk broni. Hajducy w tamtą stronę runęli, z trudem pomiędzy drzewami lawirując. Królewskie sanie feralne miejsce minęły chwil kilka wcześniej, skręcając w prawo, w stronę jeziora, gdzie pokaz ogni sztucznych był szykowany, tak w każdym razie zapewniał mówiący płynnie po szwedzku woźnica. Panna Mutu przyklasnęła z radością, kiedy o fajerwerkach usłyszała i jeszcze mocniej przytuliła się do Karola Gustawa. - A któż owe fajerwerki przygotował? – zagadnęła woźnicę. Powożący chwilę milczał, wreszcie gwałtownie się odwrócił i kierując w ich stronę lufę krócicy odparł: - Jerzy Sebastian Lubomirski – psów szwedzkich prześladowca. Z obu stron traktu wyjechało kilkanaście postaci. Otoczyli sanie. Karol Gustaw zbladł, bał się jednak choćby zakrzyknąć o sięgnięciu po broń nie wspominając. Adriana przeciwnie, wybiła pistolet z dłoni woźnicy i wrzasnęła przeciągle. Na szczęście siedzący za saniami pacholik szybko twarz jej chustą zakrył. Amoniak sprawił, że straciła przytomność. Karol po chwili leżał koło niej. Hajducy mknęli, nie zważając na wystające gałęzie, na drzewa, na to że jakiś koń co chwila się potykał, że już kilku z nich pospadało w pełnym biegu. Odgłosy walki wyraźnie się zbliżały, usłyszeli też strzał z krócicy, wreszcie dotarli na rozległą polanę. Dwóch ludzi stało po jej drugiej stronie. Jeden w bogatych szatach musiał być królem, drugi, wyższy, stał za nim do szyi sztylet mu przystawiając. Dowódca dał znak ręką, aby zsiąść z koni. Hajducy pospiesznie to uczynili. - Nie zbliżajcie się! – warknął wysoki. – Jeśli podejdziecie choćby na metr, zabiję go! - Staaać! – krzyknął dowódca hajduków. Nie miał wyjścia, w takiej ciemnicy nie można było ryzykować strzału, ani z krócicy, ani nawet z łuku. Szybko dał znać swemu zastępcy, aby ruszył po któregoś z oficjeli, najlepiej hetmana Potockiego. Tamten bardzo szybko się uwinął i po kilku minutach wrócił w asyście hetmana i królewicza Wazy. - Poddaj się, a zapomnimy o wszystkim! – rozpoczął hetman. – Pozwolimy Ci odjechać. Jan Kazimierz aż sapał ze złości. Był upokorzony całą sytuacją. Podszedł do dowódcy hajduków i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Tamten szybko wydał po cichu polecenia. - Będę mógł odjechać? – odkrzyknął wysoki. - Tak, tylko go puść! – ponownie odezwał się hetman. - Słowo? - Do diaska! Słowo szlachcica. Wysoki gwałtownie odepchnął jeńca i zaczął biec w stronę ściany lasu. Okrążający go hajducy zatrzymali się nie wiedząc, czy hetman każe pogoni zaprzestać. Tymczasem Jan Kazimierz wbiegł w asyście kilku żołnierzy na środek polany i dwoma susami dotarł do stojącego bezradnie jeńca. - Nic się Waszej miłości nie stało? – zapytał będąc już o krok od niego. - Nic, jeno myślę czy Ci zdrajco najpierw w mordę plunąć, czy od razu ją obić – odrzekł niewysoki szlachcic za Karola Gustawa przebrany. Doskoczył do królewicza i siarczyście splunął prosto w jego twarz. Dowódca hajduków jednym pchnięciem pierś buntownika przebił, zasłaniając Jana Kazimierza przed ewentualnym atakiem. - Gonić go! – wrzasnął do stojących hajduków hetman, wskazując na uciekającego przez las wysokiego szlachcica. Kilkunastoosobowy oddział pędził przez las, dowódca odwrócił się za siebie i zobaczył krwawą łunę na horyzoncie. - Fortel się udał panowie bracia – stwierdził ku reszcie. – Jednak Skarżyńskiemu i Zakrzewskiemu nic już nie pomoże. Towarzysze spuścili ponuro głowy, lecz nie zwolnili tempa jazdy. Do obozu rokoszan było jeszcze dobre kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Uciekający Skarżyński potknął się, lecz pochodni z ręki nie wypuścił. Przyłożył ją do ognia, pogoń była bardzo blisko. Słyszał zewsząd odgłosy goniących go hajduków. Podpalił przygotowane wokół stosy. Patrzył się w ogień jakby zahipnotyzowany. Kiedy hajducy dopadli do niego już płonął, wrzeszcząc opętańczo. O Stadnickim rzecz złowieszcza Artykuł ukazał się w czasopiśmie Gozoku, autor Krzysztof Schechtel. „I dodać trzeba przy tym, że pan z Łańcuta, największy chyba hultaj i warchoł dawnej Rzeczypospolitej, pozował na prawdziwego diabła, a w jego czynach zna wielki rozmach i fantazję.” – Jacek Komuda „Warchoły i pijanice” - Spijesz go najpierw, co nietrudne wcale będzie, bo to przecie opój paskudny – mówiąc to postać w karmazynowej szacie uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Siedziała na pięknie okutym mahoniowym krześle, bokiem do sekretarzyka. Na środku pokoju stał szlachcic... Pan Cietrzycki srogim wzrokiem na sąsiada – tęgiego, nalanego szlachcica - łypnął. Tamten, co i rusz, w pół zdania facecje mu przerywał, czego pan Cietrzycki wyjątkowo nie lubił. Za pierwszym razem jakoś się opanował, jednak, kiedy historię „o trzech szlachcicach” opowiadać począł i ku finałowi dochodził, ten wieprz... - Dalibóg, długo wasze prawisz. Powiadam panom, jakem na polowaniu był wczoraj. Na dwa dziki się z panem Bełskim zasadziliśmy... Cietrzycki chwycił kubek pełen wina i prosto w twarz tamtemu chlusnął. - I co z tym dzikiem, panie Atanowicz? – warknął pan Cietrzycki, stojąc z ręką na szabli. Reszta kompanii, w tym dwóch panów Damowiczów szczególnie, śmiać się poczęła, widząc skonfundowanie potężnego szlachcica. Jednak pan Atanowicz prędko podniósł się i za szablę złapał. - Pojedynek! – wrzasnął młodszy z panów Damowiczów, ten który miast rudej, czarną miał czuprynę. - Ha, na dziedziniec! – zawtórował mu brat. Na te słowa podniósł się zza stołu potężny pan w czarnym żupanie, czerwonym pasem przepasany. Groźne miał wejrzenie, brwi krzaczaste i podbródek wydatny. Wąsiska czarne, ku górze nieco podniesione, drgały, zdenerwowanie znamionując. Naraz wszyscy zamilkli, siadając z powrotem. - W moim zamku, kpy, jesteście – rozpoczął – i na mojej uczcie. Tedy, jeżeli komuś do bitki spieszno, niechaj pierwej z gospodarzem się spróbuje. Pan Cietrzycki najpierw pobladł, potem pożółkł zupełnie, głębiej na siedzisku się lokując. Pan Atanowicz spurpurowiał, wino ściekające z twarzy począł ścierać. Cała reszta – dwóch panów Damowiczów, pan Zakrzewski i pan Bełski – w swoje misy poczęli spoglądać. Groźny szlachcic usiadł. Na co niewielkiej postury pan brat, przy rogu stołu siedzący, się odezwał: - Kontynuuj, panie Cietrzycki... - Dopilnuj, żeby cała kompania się stawiła – kontynuował karmazyn, mężczyzna już niemłody, o wąsie przystrzyżonym po hiszpańsku, co dziwnie wyglądało przy jego zapadłych policzkach. - Tak się stanie, panie starosto – odparł szlachcic, w pas się kłaniając. Szlachcic wąsa poprawił, wina do pełna nalał i wychylił duszkiem cały kielich. Gębę rękawem otarł i nie zważając na wściekłe pana Atanowicza spojrzenie, wznowił swą historię. -...Tedy panowie bracia Moskali ujrzeli: dwóch wysokich żołdaków. Mordy czerwone całe, jako pana Atanowicza gęba... Zerwał się przymówiony, za poły żupana przez stół Cietrzyckiego sięgnął, wino przy tym wylewając. - Puszczaj go – warknął mu nad uchem niski szlachcic, krócicę do skroni przystawiwszy. - Samżeś widział, mości Bobrowski, że mi przymówił – począł usprawiedliwiać się Atanowicz, uścisk zwalniając. Wtem potężnie w łeb szablą spłazowany został. Krew wszem trysnęła. Padł jak długi na ławę. Zza jego pleców sylwetka gospodarza wyrosła. Ściskał szablę w ręku i krew z niej ocierał. - Wracajcie panowie do strawy – rzekł z uśmiechem, zemdlonego i okrwawionego szlachcica pod stół zrzucając. - Diablica też ma tam być – będzie wisieć razem z resztą – stwierdził chłodno marszałek. - Niezawodnie się stawi – zapewnił szlachcic. Drzwi się otworzyły, do obszernej, obitej atłasami komnaty weszła postawna kobieta, o kruczoczarnych włosach i nieziemsko ciemnych oczach. Wszyscy panowie bracia wstali, skłaniając się nisko. Kobieta spojrzała na nich i z lekkim uśmiechem podeszła do gospodarza. - Panowie – rzekła – wnet dziesiąty garniec wniesiony zostanie. Tymczasem do strawy wracajcie. Pochyliła się nad uchem gospodarza i szepnęła mu coś. Stadnicki uśmiechnął się, szturchnął siedzącego obok Zakrzewskiego. Ten prędko wstał, miejsce pani Stadnickiej zwalniając. Tak chwilę jeszcze jedli wszyscy, suto winem przepijając. Wnet dziesiąty garniec wniesiono ku panów braci uciesze. Wtem pan Cietrzycki podniósł się i kielich ku górze podniósł: - Zdrowie naszego gospodarza – pana na Łańcucie, niechaj nam hetmani! - Vivat pan Stadnicki! – zakrzyknął z obłędem w oczach pan Zakrzewski. - Vivat Diabeł Stadnicki, vivat i Diablica! – dodał pan Bełski. - Dziękuję waszmościom – odparł pan Stadnicki, Diablicę wpół obejmując ku jeszcze większej wszystkich uciesze. - Na koniec dopilnuj, żeby z zamku precz wyszli, bo w komnatach łatwiej obronić się będą mogli. - Skąd pan starosta będzie wiedzieć, że wyszli? - Niech sygnałem będzie strzał z krócicy. - Panie Bobrowski, pokażże nam, jak z krócicy strzelać potrafisz! – zaproponował pan Cietrzycki. Do prośby obaj panowie Damowiczowie się przyłączyli i pan Bełski takoż. - A tak! Postrzelajże trochę waszmość! – mówiąc to pan Stadnicki poklepał niskiego szlachcica po plecach. - Bene – rzekł Bobrowski i ku drzwiom wszyscy się udali, aby na dziedziniec wyjść. Na samym środku stanął pan Bobrowski. Koścista twarz znamionowała ponurą naturę, lecz tym razem szlachcic uśmiechał się szeroko. Oczy aż mu błyszczały z podniecenia. - Do czego strzelić? – zapytał, wąsa podkręcając. - Do strażnika na murze – odparł, śmiejąc się obłąkańczo, pan Zakrzewski. - Tak! Do tego hłystka najlepiej – mówiąc to starszy z braci Damowiczów na jednego z przechadzających się strażników wskazał. - Niechże i tak będzie – zarechotał Stadnicki. – Nigdy nie byłem z niego zadowolony. Karmazyn rzucił do rąk szlachcica sakiewkę, która zabrzęczała dźwięcznie. - Tylko pamiętaj... - rozpoczął wielmoża. - Wiem, wasza miłość – belka z drzwi przecięta ma być... Strzał rozdarł ciszę niczym nóż jedwabną tkaninę. Mimo wieczoru kula trafiła nieszczęśnika prosto w udo. Spadł z muru, skręcając sobie kark ku ogólnej kompanii uciesze. Brama rozwarła się z hukiem. Jeźdźcy, dwóch, trzech, czterech, ośmiu... Kozacy, szabliska obnażone. Starszy z Damowiczów najbliżej stał. Jego głowa na bruk się potoczyła, brata też szabla złowroga dosięgła. Pan Zakrzewski wrzasnął i szabli dobył. Stadnicki takoż. Jeźdźcy otoczyli wszystkich. Pan Bełski za pas sięgnął, krócicy dobywając. Przed szereg jeździec wyjechał. W polskim stroju i z pergaminem w ręku. - Z rozkazu Marszałka Wielkiego Koronnego, Łukasza Opalińskiego, wszystkich w dyby zakuwamy i areszt kładziemy... - czytać począł, lecz pan Bełski błyskawicznym strzałem gardziel mu rozpruł. Kozacy rzucili się do natarcia. Cięcie, obrona, Stadnicki odwrócił się, znowu w lew cięcie, Stadnicki uniknął, na drugą stronę przeskakując. Bobrowski pod koniem przeturlał się, Bełski szabli dobył, lecz dwa potężne cięcia życia go pozbawiły. Pan Zakrzewski bił się dzielnie, jednego z Kozaków z konia zrzucił i dobić go planował, kiedy dwaj inni w łeb go spłazowali, raz za razem, tak, że padł nieprzytomny. Stadnicki odbił pchnięcie, porwał Kozaka za rękę i sztylet głęboko między żebra mu wsadził. Błyskawicznie uniknął kolejnego ataku. Diablica skoczyła tymczasem przed siebie, arkana unikając. Jednak wprost w ręce kolejnego z oprawców! Silnym szturchnięciem w splot go splantowała, biegnąc dalej. Jednak, przy murze samym, dwaj jeźdźcy ją dopadli, arkan założyli i za koniem pociągnęli. Jednym z jeźdźców był oddziału dowódca, pana Wierszułła ojciec. Stadnicki widząc to, tam właśnie skoczył, dwa kolejne cięcia parując. Bobrowski ranion kilkakrotnie bez ducha leżał na ziemi. Stadnicki został sam. Z obnażonym szabliskiem. Nigdzie pana Cietrzyckiego nie widział. - Wasza miłość, a jak Kozacy mnie odróżnią, żebym zabit nie został? – zapytał szlachcic. - Czerwony żupan załóż i czapy nie zakładaj – a teraz zejdź mi z oczu, do czynienia z tobą, Cietrzycki, mieć nie chcę. Szlachcic skłonił się nisko, sakwę zabrał i ku drzwiom się skierował. Kozacy z koni zeskoczyli. Było ich siedmiu jeszcze. Stadnicki stał między nimi. Jego czarny żupan krwią obficie spływał. Wokół niego kilka trupów leżało. Oczy iskrzyły mu się nienaturalnie. Dwaj Kozacy doskoczyli do niego. Odbił jedno cięcie, odpowiadając potężnie, policzek Kozaka rozcinając, przed drugim ciosem uskoczył w bok. Nie zauważył jednak, że dwóch adwersaży muszkiety ściąga, a dwaj kolejni berdysze przed nimi wbijają. Celowali do niego. Rzucił się z krzykiem naprzód... W mieście panowało wielkie poruszenie. Opowiadano, że Diabła ścinać dzisiaj będą i nikt takiego widowiska nie mógł opuścić. Tedy tłoczyli się wszyscy na rynku niewielkim, okrzyki wznosili radosne widząc, jak dwaj czeladnicy pień przynoszą. Przez ciżbę herold się przecisnął. Za nim kat już się szykował. Tymczasem w głębi widać było szubienicę. Ku nim już człowieka wleczono. Mężczyzna ten darł się potępieńczo i, co rusz, obłąkanym śmiechem wybuchał. - Za liczne przestępstwa, za niegodziwości i plugastwa, których lista jest tak długa i dobrze znana, że czytać jej nie widzę potrzeby – rozpoczął herold – skazuje się tego szubrawcę – mówiąc to wskazał na stojącego przy rusztowaniu mężczyznę – na śmierć przez powieszenie...- wrzask ciżby zagłuszył dalsze słowa. Kiedy Stadnicki wleczony przez oprawców był, tłum popychał go i bił. Jednak nie zważał na to. W oddali widział szubienicę, wiedział, kto tam wisi. Odwrócił wzrok. Rzucono go na kolana. A głowę do pnia przyciśnięto. Kat stanął nad nim, mieczysko potężne trzymając... Opowiadano, że kilka dni po tej egzekucji na zamku w Łańcucie wrzaski straszne słyszano. Powiadano także, że to duchy straconych przez banitę dopadły go po śmierci. Inni postać straszliwą tam widzieli. Nikt jednak, nawet pana Opalińskiego ludzie, nie chciał do zamku się zapuszczać. Czeladź precz poszła. Brama wciąż zniszczona półotwarta stała. W ciemnościach nocy nie widać tam było niczego. Jednak ciała zabitych przypominały o sobie zapachem okropnym. Bobrowski przysłonił twarz krańcem kurty. Mimo to krztusił się, fetor straszliwy czując. Otworzył drzwi od stajni. Ciemno. Wszedł. Konie uciekły. Pusto. Postąpił krok. Skrzypnięcia słomy pod butami. Kolejny, i trzeci. Rozglądał się za czymś. Wtem światło rozbłysło - wszystkie ściany w płomieniach stanęły. Odskoczył pan Bobrowski, wpadając plecami na kogoś. Mocne ręce pochwyciły go i obróciły niczym garniec miodu. Wyższy odeń był ów człek. „Oczy czarne, ciemniejsze nawet niźli pani Stadnickiej” – pomyślał, krócicy dobywając. Broda przystrzyżona, nos zadarty, wąs mięsisty. Postać w zielonym żupanie uśmiechała się do niego. - Okrutnieś mi się spodobał, panie Bobrowski – rzekł nieznajomy, nie zważając na broń w rękach szlachcica i na płomienie, które pełzały po ścianach. Bobrowski wycelował. - Haha – zaśmiał się nieznajomy. – Tedy zabić mnie chcesz po słowach tak uprzejmych? - Kimże jesteś waćpan? – wycedził Bobrowski, strach skutecznie maskując, lecz broni nie opuszczając. - Stadnickiego bratem – rzekł spokojnie. – A jak brat umiera, pomścić go trzeba – dodał gwałtownie. - Zali nie słyszałem, by Stadnicki brata posiadał...przynajmniej żywego – odparł nieco spokojniej Bobrowski. Chociaż ognie wokół przypominały mu o niecodzienności całej sytuacji. - Rodzeni my z jednej matki nie jesteśmy, ale ojciec ten sam – z rozbawieniem wyjaśnił szlachcic. - Czego chcesz waszmość? Grób brata odwiedzić? Nie wiem, gdzie go pochowali. Ukrywam się przed strarosty ludźmi, po okolicy nie chodzę. - To się zmieni. Wiem ja, gdzie grób jego. I tam zaraz cię zabiorę – mówiąc to szlachcic odwrócił się i przez drzwi wyszedł. Płomienie zgasły. - Modlić się tam waćpan chcesz? – zapytał, na zewnątrz wychodząc, Bobrowski. – Ja ci w tym nie pomogę. Odpowiedzią był śmiech tak przeraźliwy, że aż pan Bobrowski zatrząsł się i zadrżał. Gęsta mgła jakby osiadła wśród drzew. Noc była ciemna. Dwie postaci mijały w milczeniu kolejne drzewa. Bobrowski potykał się częstokroć, niewiele pod nogami widząc. Jego towarzysz śmiał się z tego jedynie, sam pewnie stąpając. Wreszcie zatrzymali się obaj na polanie niewielkiej. - I co? – zapytał zdziwiony Bobrowski. – Zgubiłeś się waćpan? - Nie, przeciwnie. Jesteśmy na miejscu. - Tu Stadnicki pochowan? – w odpowiedzi postać jeno głową skinęła, na środek polany wskazując. - Wszystkich razem do rowu wrzucili. Bobrowski stanął na samym środku polany, ziemię butem rozkopując. - Wykop ich i do lochów zamku przenieś – zaordynowała postać głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Bobrowski popatrzył na niego, lecz szlachcic odwrócił się i odchodzić począł. Bał się go zatrzymywać. Pod drzewem leżała łopata. Sięgnął po nią. Świtało już, kiedy ostatnie ze zmasakrowanych i śmierdzących ciał pan Bobrowski z ziemi wydobył. Usłyszał przeciągły gwizd. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, po krócicę sięgając. Usłyszał rżenie koni. Zamarł w bezruchu. Gwizd się powtórzył. Trzask łamanych gałęzi. Dwie postaci w zasięgu wzroku. Postaci podeszły bliżej. Zobaczył ich twarze... jego twarz – obaj wyglądali jak Stadnicki... po śmierci. Bobrowski spojrzał w martwe oczy gnijącej już głowy Stadnickiego, leżącej pod jego nogami. Zadrżał. Dwie postacie zaczęły podnosić ciała i nieść w głąb lasu. Po chwili wrócili. Jeden wziął korpus, drugi głowę Diabła z Łańcuta. Gwizdnęli. Poszedł za nimi. Było już jasno, gdy zakryty wóz dotarł do bramy zamkowej. Powoził niewielkiej postury szlachcic. Jego głowę skrywał kaptur. Wjechał do środka. - Widziałeś? – zapytał jeden z wieśniaków stojących przy drodze. - Diabeł jakiś... – odparł drugi, żegnając się kilkakrotnie. Uczta udała się wybornie. Panny tańczyły na stołach, podszczypywane przez pijanych szlachciców. Stoły uginały się od mięsiwa, kasz i chleba. Kilku mniej zacnych panów braci leżało na stołach pijanych zupełnie. Na ścianie wisiał portret króla Władysława IV. Służba przy stole się kręciła, strawy i trunku donosząc. W kącie piękny zegar uderzył pierwszy raz... Hulanka wciąż trwała... Drugi... Kroki... Trzeci... Któryś z panów braci pod stół wpadł... Czwarty... Dziewka zachichotała, złapana wpół przez jednego z biesiadników... Piąty... Kroki były coraz bliżej... Szósty... Zaśmiał się gospodarz z facecji przedniej... Siódmy... Skrzypnęła deska... Ósmy... Jeden z drugim za poły się chwycili... Dziewiąty... Nie byli tu sami... Dziesiąty... Wszyscy spojrzeli na drzwi... Jedenasty... Otwarły się już całkiem... Dwunasty... Stadnicki w nich stanął, krwią ociekając... - Nuże, dziewko – Bobrowski zwrócił się do jednej ze służek stojącej przy ścianie. – Obwieść wszystkim, że Diabeł Łańcucki na włościa wrócił... Siedział za stołem – potężny jak za życia – w tym samym żupanie czarnym, czerwonym pasem przepasany. Jeno krew strugami z szyi płynąca przypominała, że pan Stadnicki już do żywych świata nie należy. Wokół wszędzie leżały bezładnie ciała niedawnych biesiadników. Powykręcane, przerażone. Żupany we krwi, bez dłoni, bez głów korpusy. Jedna z dziewek piką do stołu przybita. Krew po posadzce płynęła. A za stołem siedział Stadnicki – potężny jak za życia – w tym samym żupanie czarnym, czerwonym pasem przepasany... Drzwi otworzyły się. Zgasły wszystkie pochodnie. Nagle płomienie cały strop ogarnęły. Stadnicki spojrzał w górę – potworne twarze wykręcone wisielczym tikiem – poznawał je mimo tego. Wstał gwałtownie. - Kompani moi! – zakrzyknął. Ognie zgasły, pogrążając komnatę w ciemności. Płomienie zabłysnęły na wszystkich ścianach. Wokół niego dziesiątki przerażających postaci, wyciągających ręce i wykrzywiających twarze w straszliwie zaciętym grymasie. Znał je. Znał je wszystkie – zabił każdego z nich. Płomienie zgasły. Usiadł. Pochodnie zapłonęły ponownie. Przy stole był komplet. Pan Atanowicz, obok pan Zakrzewski, bracia Damowicze, Bełski i Bobrowski. Po ciałach nie było śladu. - Tedy powiadam waćpanom, jakżem się na dzika zasadzał z panem Bełskim – podjął rozbawiony pan Atanowicz. – Taką przygodę arcyzabawną mieliśmy...- przerwał, żeby po wino sięgnąć. Stadnicki uśmiechnął się. Krew z szyi nie ciekła mu wcale a i rany widać nie było. - Ale, ale, czyś czasem panu Cietrzyckiemu nie przerwał? Wszystkie oczy nienawistnie wpatrzyły się w puste krzesło. Po chwili spojrzeli na gospodarza. Oczy mieli mlecznobiałe, twarze posępne. Jeden Bobrowski normalnie wyglądał. Wzrok odwrócił. Pochodnie zgasły. Płomienie całą salę ogarnęły. Stadnicki zobaczył postać w zielonym kontuszu. Kompanów nie było. Tylko Bobrowski siedział tak jak wcześniej. - Poznajesz mnie waćpan? – zapytał dźwięcznie nowoprzybyły. - Aniś mi swat, ani brat – odparł sucho Stadnicki. Postać wybuchnęła śmiechem. Usiadł przy stole. Nalał miodu do trzech kubków. - Mylisz się waszmość – rozpoczął, podając kielich Bobrowskiemu i Stadnickiemu. – Bliscyśmy sobie jako bracia. Stadnicki chwycił kubek, Bobrowski także. Postać odwróciła się w stronę ściany. - Wiesz, czyj to portret? – zapytał Stadnickiego ponownie. - Nie – sucho odparł pan na Łańcucie. - To Władysław IV – podpowiedział mu Bobrowski. Stadnicki podniósł brwi z zakłopotania. – Król polski, miłościwie nam panujący. - Już niedługo – przerwała mu postać. – Jeszcze trzy miesiące. - Skądże to wiesz? Kabalistą jesteś? – zapytał Stadnicki. Szlachcic zaśmiał się. - Nie, ale mam wielu na usługach – wyjaśnił poważniejąc. – Umrze, i trzeba będzie nowego króla obrać. Wielu w szranki stanie, jako zwykle – przerwał, jakby na potwierdzenie czekając. – Wiśniowieccy, Radziwiłłowie, Wazów przedstawiciele, nawet Kozacy na elekcję się stawią. Ambasadorzy wielu krajów fortuny swych panów wydadzą, żeby swego kandydata na tron wprowadzić. Szlachcic wstał. Podniósł kubek do góry. - Pozwolę im się wadzić, za łby brać, walczyć i drzeć wniebogłosy – podjęła postać – ale na jedno zgody mojej nie ma: żaden z nich królem nie zostanie – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Kandydata swego wystawię, a ty – mówiąc to wskazał palcem Stadnickiego – go poprzesz. Na razie. Będziecie warcholić, wrzeszczeć, szlachtę nagabywać i sprawę przeciągać. A potem... A potem zaskoczymy wszystkich – podniósł kubek. – Vivat Stadnicki Rex!